Persona Blue
by Hawkeye Raider
Summary: Minato just wanted to travel around the world and become the ultimate master of the gods. But with a dark shadow looming over the region of Iwatodai and a zombie apocalypse underway, he might have to play double duty and end up as a master, and a savior.
1. Beginnings With Fire

"Ugh… where am I?" A teen with blue hair groaned, unable to feel much of his body. He could barely keep his eyes open, and he felt numb all over.

"Are you alright?" An elderly voice reached out to him.

He groaned once more and just asked, "Firstly. No. Second, who are you?" The teen clutched his head as a throbbing headache jammed itself into his skull. "Third, where am I? I asked this before!" He looked up to see a man in a black suit whose voice seemed to match his age (he was holding onto a cane so that was a pretty big indicator), what with the near white straggly pieces of hair on the side of his head. Also, did he mention that this person, whoever he was, had extravagant eyebrows? He also had bloodshot eyes, and abnormally large, pointy nose.

…Except the blue haired boy probably would've cared more if his head didn't feel like complete and utter shit. "I-I… I just remember creatures."

"Yes, go on, Minato?" the man gestured for him to continue.

Minato, right! That was his name. "They were mythical creatures and demons that chose the user. I was supposed to awaken to my ability to control them, and set out to be the greatest master of these creatures," Minato murmured.

"Correct," the man said with a delighted tone. "Now, do you remember me? My name is professor Igor," he introduced himself.

"Argh… No! I don't." Minato shook his head. "I remember that something weird happened. I saw a creature die," he gulped.

"I'm afraid that is not the case. These creatures just lose their will to battle and go back to their own world to recover. They return shortly after," Professor Igor explained. "You lived in Dawnset Town, and…" Minato began not to hear anything as fatigue overtook his senses. Eventually, all he saw was black.

…

Waking up once more, Minato could feel his limbs, and no longer did that damned headache plunder his skull. He slowly opened his eyes, a stern grey, to mountains of devastation and destruction around him. It was considerably unlike whatever dream he was caught up in before. "The hell?" He stood slowly, casting his eyes over the wrecked houses and flickering fire.

Minato looked to where he was pretty sure his house was. It was completely obliterated, and only rubble would tell that there was ever anything there in the first place. What happened to his family? What bastard would do this? Did it even happen because of a person?

"And I was just gonna go on a journey…" he growled to himself. Minato was supposed to get a creature, train many more, take on countless challenges, and become the ultimate master of mythical gods, beasts, demons and fiends.

"Help!" Minato heard a terrified shout coming from the direction of the forest which bordered a path out of what was once a town. He snapped his head towards the source and across the scene of trees and shrubbery, he saw an old man… the same one from whatever LSD he was on before. His back was against a tree, and something, or someone was getting ready to attack him.

It was a deranged creature of some sort; not the same as the ones that came from another world. It looked more like a decayed human, with red eyes and dark blue skin. What on earth was it? Rather, what earth did it come from, because it looked more otherworldly than your regular otherworldly creatures. Actually, it looked closer a mangled corpse, if Minato was being honest with himself and wasn't busy dancing around the bush that he called his thoughts.

"Help!" Professor Igor shouted again. Minato did not know him well, but he seemed to know something about the situation he was in. He was the only help to Minato, seeing everything around him was wrecked.

Minato ran across the tall grass to reach the two of them, and squeezed through the thick foliage. The distance was fairly short, so he could get through it quickly. "Hey! Back off!" he shouted at the zombie-thing.

The abomination turned its head towards Minato with a lolling smile and slowly began to advance towards him, drool dripping from the corners of its mouth (lips?)

"Shit…" Minato cursed, backing away from it. For all he knew, that icky drool was acidic and it was going to give him third degree burns. Or worse.

Professor Igor saw the opportunity that Minato just opened up and hurriedly reached into his backpack, rummaging through the research items in frenzy. Meanwhile, Minato was taking another step back. "For the love of god, stall!" Igor scolded Minato, throwing _more_ items everywhere onto the ground.

"Easy for you to say!" Minato gritted his teeth. He quickly dodged a swing from the monster's clawed, slightly mangled arms. Yup, Igor was going to be slow and he was going to die a horrible, painful death.

"Here!" Professor Igor threw something at Minato. He caught it, rather clumsily, but caught it. It was a card of some sort, and it glowed with a mysterious power. In the brief moments that Minato was able to observe the card, he felt some of his memory was returning. At least, some of it.

The card was the medium through which creatures from the other world came into his, under the control of whomever they deemed worthy. It was blue in colour, and had a picture of a black and white mask on the other side. "U-Uh… I call whoever is willing to come!" Minato shouted, drawing a trail of blue wisps in the air to create the image of a circle. "Come forth!" The card shone with a dazzling light, and a bright sphere shot from the card through the circle.

A metallic creature burst from the medium. He had a lyre fitted on its back, and was of metal, save for his head and the muffled wrapped around his neck. The majority of his body was light teal, white and silver, while his scarf was red. His face was completely dark, with only stark crimson eyes shining through. The last defining feature of Orpheus was that its stomach appeared to take the form of an electronic amplifier. "Orpheus, the musician. Steel/Psychic…" Igor mused.

It floated between the zombie and Minato, awaiting instructions. It was that moment when you expected something epic to happen, except nothing did and tumbleweed blew through the scene as a punchline to the gag. The tumbleweed was Igor facepalming in the background.

Minato looked at his creature. "So… I order you?" Orpheus nodded back sternly. "Ooookay then. Can you kill this thing?" The creature, Orpheus, bowed his head and readied its move as the zombie advanced.

One step, two steps… then Orpheus let loose a simple tune in the form of 'Round' from the amplifier on his stomach. That sounds lame, but really? The tune was echoing in the zombie's ears so many times that it eventually popped its head right off its shoulders. Minato retched as the headless body of the zombie landed on the ground with a sullen thud along with the severed head, before the remains crumbled to dust.

Igor breathed out a sigh of relief, and began to gather his thrown items from earlier.

"Orpheus, huh…?" Minato poked the creature. He was real, totally metallic, and he pretty much destroyed the thing from the inside out just by using amplified sound waves. That was fucking awesome. And Minato had finally gotten his first creature, and he liked Orpheus. Even if he wanted something like… oh, I don't know. A Death God? Whatever though! This musician saved his life, and it was his first creature! Hell yeah!

"You're Minato, are you not?" Igor said, walking over to Minato.

"And you're Igor?" He blinked. "I… I sorta remember you."

Igor nodded in approval, however his expression quickly turned stony. "This isn't the place to talk. They may come again. Quickly, with me," he said, turning to the path leading out of the forest. "Suncrest Town is closer, and it is the only place they haven't attacked yet." Before Minato could ask what he meant by 'only place they hadn't attacked yet', Igor grabbed Minato by the wrist and dragged him north. Despite his rough handling, he took them through the grass and trees carefully.

It wouldn't have done well to continue having to fight, especially since Minato swore that in the trees there was a demonic thing munching on some berries in a tree.

…

Creatures existed since the dawn of time. They were first born in the Distortion World and could freely roam the two realms. Most of them were wild; untamed. To control them, humans needed mediums, in which they could create a reality similar to their homes. It was a place where the creature could live.

Thousands of years ago, certain cards were made artificially where the creatures would reside.

From that moment on? Capturing creatures was something that every teen wanted to do.

Creatures very rarely ever defended people. But when they did, as with Minato's first experience… legend had it that people who were picked by the creatures themselves were destined for greatness.

"Here we are," Igor said, snapping Minato from his daze.

"Huh?"

"Welcome, wielder of Orpheus, to Suncrest Town." A grin began to spread across Igor's face.

There was something that Minato had to admit about that grin, however. It was kinda creepy.

* * *

**Nights: Back! Thankfully, RG does most of the work and I just sit on my lazy ass and give orders. Muahahah! Anyway, you guessed it right, Pokemon like Persona. You might be confused but all will be revealed. The world is dying! :P Reviews and we'll see you later!**

**Star: Uh hi again? (I'm sorry, I promise I've been trying on Whispers, but I've been an unmotivated shit) Yes, Persona Blue, like… _Pokemon_ Blue. In any case, this is basically if the Personae that people summoned were more like Pokemon… and the Personae can use Pokemon moves as well. (We'll move this to the cross section later, we know)**

**Now that Minato has Orpheus? I'll tell you the stats:**

**Name: Orpheus**  
** Ability: Light Metal (stupidly situational ability XD)**

**Moves: Metal Sound, Round (which Orpheus used this chapter), Confusion, Bullet Punch**

**Plz box us yo thoughts and we'll see ya guys later.**


	2. Dark Circumstances

There was a lingering emotion in every person's eyes as Minato passed through Suncrest Town with Professor Igor; fear. He wasn't quite sure _why_ everyone was so scared, but he could guess that it was probably related to how he defeated that zombie earlier. It wasn't like you saw those every day.

Not to mention, but people were actually keeping guards at the entrance of the town from the forest. Minato certainly didn't remember the world being so violent that they had to have guards at pretty much every city in the region. Even he would have to remember something like that.

Suncrest Town appeared to be what you would call a place for beginnings. It was small, and somehow cosy, homey… those kinds of words. The houses were small, the police station was small, the clinic was small and even the trees surrounding the town were small. But this was how the town got its name. The rays of light from the sun easily stretched into the expanse of the town, casting gold across and leaving straggly shadows as it meandered around the tree branches. This was the kind of place that reminded you how good sunrise could be.

Well you know. If everyone didn't look scared outta their shit.

"We're here," Professor Igor said, gesturing to a building which unlike the others in the town was two stories high. Like the others its latter dimensions were rather lacking. "This is my laboratory. I can explain a few things to you here," he said.

Minato let out an internal 'finally!' and followed Igor inside through the sliding doors.

The interior of Igor's lab was cluttered with strange contraptions and bench tops with cupboards lined the walls. There was a machine attached to a bed, another machine that was majorly a monitor with what looked like card slots beneath it, a microscope, a telescope, a card dispenser… No, Minato had no idea what Igor was doing with a telescope. There were even more cupboards, lined with streak after streak of coloured files, higher up from the bench tops. They appeared to be research files, from what Minato could tell. The whole of that room was cast with a cool white light from the ceiling, illuminating the equally white walls.

He could agree that it was quite a laboratory-looking laboratory.

Professor Igor however, moved to a different room, partitioned with a wall from the rest of the lab. Yes, it appeared to be quite a bit cosier. The most striking thing about it was that the walls were a shade of dark blue. Maybe that was his favourite colour? "Ah, Professor."

"Minato, this is my assistant, Elizabeth. She helps me in my research," he said, gesturing to a woman with short blonde hair clad in a blue dress and black jacket hemmed with white fur. What stood out to Minato were her eyes. They were sharp in an enigmatic gold colour, and seemed to scrutinise whatever she gazed upon thoroughly through a pair of glasses.

Also did Minato mention that she looked h—

"I see. Pleased to meet you, Minato," she said, looking at him with a smile. "I mainly assist the professor in a practical sense. Unfortunately with his old creaky knees he cannot get too far without his joints acting rather comically," Elizabeth said casually, earning her a scowl from Igor. And of course, she ignored it.

"O-Oh, I see!" Minato exclaimed. He had to agree with her though. Igor seemed to stumble around rather than walk. Suddenly the cane made sense.

"Put it another way, Elizabeth captures specimens of creatures for me to study," Igor said. "As a result, she is extremely skilled in the use of creatures." Minato's eyes widened slightly. He never would've thought that about her. "In any case, I believe it is time for us to explain what has happened."

"Indeed…" Elizabeth agreed, pushing up her glasses. "I believe we can start with the zombie-like creature you encountered."

"Yeah, I'd like to know what the hell was up with that," Minato agreed, folding his arms.

"You see, not too long ago… the Iwatodai region was struck with a certain… plight, if you will," Igor explained. "This plight involves those strange zombie-like creatures that you and your creature managed to fight off."

"So, they really are zombies?" Minato blinked.

"Yes. However, they are more accurately referred to as the Lost. They are piteous, soulless beings, at least, so it seems," Elizabeth explained.

"'So it seems.'" Minato had no idea what the heck that meant.

"It is merely speculation at this point. But they do not appear to have a mind of their own…" Igor said. "We do not know the cause of this zombie outbreak, but we do know that it has been affecting every kind of person's lifestyle across the region. It is my belief that we should… well, we need this to be stopped. These strange creatures pillage and kill people wherever they go," he said darkly.

"Before you say anything, we are not going to force you to try and find the cause of this and stop it," Elizabeth said, watching Minato's brow furrow as he thought. "We are just informing you for the moment."

"Well… I want to find out how I lost my memory… and what other shit went down earlier," Minato gritted his teeth. "But I still wanted to travel around to do that typical creature, become master of creatures and stuff."

"You may find that this may be the exact opportunity you're looking for," Igor chuckled.

"How so?" Minato asked, his eyes widening. How the heck could a zombie apocalypse _not_ hinder his progress at all?

"It seems that in response to this problem, more and more creatures have been appearing. It is the perfect opportunity in that sense. Not only this, but there is not a doubt in my mind that this normally arduous kind of journey would become more of a challenge instead," Igor explained with his creepy grin.

"Like an adventure in an RPG on hard mode or something?" Minato asked. He was starting to get excited for it, actually. Without this all going on, it would be pretty dull. Comparatively anyways. "Interesting…"

"Orpheus… he is yours to keep. I'm pleased to say that it chose you immediately after you summoned it. And that is not an everyday feat," Igor said. "You can go and collect the badges and challenge the Elite Four, while investigating the region for the cause of the disaster and looking for survivors from your hometown."

"Orpheus is mine, huh? And I do still want to go on that journey… " Minato mumbled to himself, picking his medium from his pocket. "You know what?"

"Hm?" Elizabeth tilted her head in wonder.

"There's nothing really stopping me from going on a teen's dream right now," Minato began. "And if somehow I managed to oh, I dunno… destroy the cause of the zombie apocalypse while I'm at it, battling my way to the top… then it would be win-win for everyone here, yeah?"

"Indeed, it would be extremely productive," Elizabeth agreed.

"Then why the heck not? I'll see what I can do. No promises though," he said.

"Splendid!" Igor said happily. "Of course, we won't pressure you like that. There is no need to put you in more danger than is necessary. For our wishes, you've given the best possible answer." He turned to Elizabeth, nodding.

Minato had no idea what it meant, but Elizabeth was off to the second storey.

"I'm sure… in these times, you must exercise caution. People have had their lives taken or ruined because of these beasts," Igor said, not hiding the distaste in his voice. "It is likely you will find other trainers along the way. They will probably try to steal from you for their own benefit. They may even leave you in their own interests, if ever there was trouble. So… be prepared. It is times like these when people devolve to animals and rely on their base instincts."

When Igor put it like that, Minato couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Sure he was gung-ho about the whole thing, but it just put the troubles in perspective; not only would he have to deal with zombies and creatures, but desperate people. He supposed that they couldn't be faulted, but he wasn't looking to be burgled either.

"Here we are," Elizabeth said with a sing-song voice. She came down the stairs, appearing with a white, pocket-sized machine in hand.

"Ah, thank you Elizabeth," Igor said, taking the machine from her. Upon closer inspection, it looked a little like a cell phone of some sort. "This is a Digital Compendium. We call it a COMP for short," he explained. "By pointing this device's camera upon a creature, you can find out its creature name, specie, type, and any important information about it. It can also be used to observe a creature's growth in numbers and in move data."

"Wow… are you giving this thing to me?" Minato blinked.

"Indeed. It should prove useful to you on your journey. Be warned however, that it is not complete. There is only so much information we can obtain on one creature from any given area," Igor said. "You can make it a side job to obtain new creatures and study them. It may sound tedious, but knowing about your ally can make you armed against enemies too," he said with a chuckle, handing the COMP to Minato.

"Oh. Thanks." Minato flicked the cover open, looking on the items on the touch screen. So far, it contained functions for compendium completion and had call and texting features. So yeah, it was a phone that could check creatures too. Hey, it even had Flappy B—

"Well. I wish you luck. If you need assistance during your journey, you can use the COMP to contact us. The lab number is already registered there," Igor smiled. "You'd best prepare."

"Yeah, I will," Minato nodded. With that, he left the lab and decided to leave.

"Oh, Minato," Elizabeth called to him just as he was about to go out.

"Wassup?" he asked.

"Take some freebies," she said happily, presenting a hand of medium cards to him. "To get you started."

"Oh wow, really?" Minato said, taking the mediums. "Thanks, Elizabeth."

"Yes. Remember, that even if a medium won't capture a creature the first time, you can use it again as long as it doesn't have a creature occupying it. Of course, you would have to get the leftover medium back for yourself," Elizabeth explained. "The next time we meet, I hope you will be ready for a battle. I'm sure it would be an interesting bout," she said sweetly.

With the way she said that, Minato wasn't really sure he was ready to get beaten up by her. She sounded a lot better than Igor might've let on… "Sure. You're on!" he grinned.

"I look forward to it. Now… farewell, and good luck," Elizabeth said, skipping back to the stairs.

"She's… she's a strange girl," Minato laughed awkwardly to himself before finally leaving.

He swung back around to the rest of Suncrest Town and over the course of a few hours managed to get a backpack, a card holder for the belt that he was conveniently wearing before he woke up which he put Orpheus' medium in, some leftover rations and a supply of water.

The next town over was a short route away and Minato began his way there after he had gathered everything together. It wasn't as if he was best prepared, but from what he could get from a barely surviving town, it wasn't bad and it just would've had to do.

He waded through the tall grass for the most part and climbed up the hills to the next town. The route was riddled with blood smeared amongst the trees and ground, along with the occasional feasting Lost on corpse.

Just because of that Minato managed to avoid any fights. It was still vomit-inducing though, to think that these weird beasts were basically eating the flesh of what used to be real people… especially real people with lives that they used to live. They probably spent their last minutes in every kind of agony he could think of. It sent shivers down his spine thinking about it.

By mid-afternoon he hit the entrance to the next town. There was a sign, pointing the way, and the path there was straightforward. There was little chance to get lost.

It was deserted. Apparently the town he just arrived at was called Arclight. Things didn't exactly look like it though. Most of the houses that were there were piles of rubble, and if they weren't, they were barely standing. The air was stale with old blood, and bodies were awkwardly shuffled to the side, half-eaten. The only intact structure was the gym, but Minato doubted that it was left unscathed, judging from the devastated state of Arclight.

Minato tried the doors to the gym. He could barely get the normally sliding doors open with his strength, and when he did, he recoiled from the scent that assaulted his nostrils and ended up unable to go in lest he made an unsightly puke puddle. He guessed that the gym was more or less wrecked anyways, seeing as there was no light from inside whatsoever. And it was meant to be a Fire gym, so… he doubted it was part of a puzzle or something of the sort.

"I guess I can't get a badge from here," Minato said, clicking his tongue. Which was just as well because seeing as it was a Fire gym there was no way he was getting past with just Orpheus.

"Unfortunately not. Thought that would be pretty obvious."

Minato turned around in the direction of the voice. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Yu. Yu Narukami." He tapped his foot, scrutinising Minato. He was about the same age as Minato, with grey hair and eyes. He wore a white polo shirt with a black turtleneck jacket on top, dark grey jeans and white runners.

"I'm Minato Arisato," he introduced himself. "What're you doing here?"

"Same reason as you. Just came from the other way though," Yu answered simply. "But we can't challenge the gym anyways, so whatever. Seeing as we're here, we can battle, right?"

"Well, I guess. I'm kinda new to this," Minato admitted.

"Yo' momma's new to this." Minato just stopped for a moment. Did he just make a 'yo' momma' joke? No. No way, who did he just meet? "I don't mind. I'm kinda new too."

"Uh well. Okay then," Minato grabbed the medium that contained Orpheus, as did Yu for his creature. At about the same time, they summoned their creatures opposite each other onto the ground.

The creature Yu summoned looked to be a humanoid primarily in a black coat, with a white mask on its head that had yellow eyes shining determinedly through. One of the things that caught Minato's attention was definitely the weapon that the creature was wielding, which appeared to be a naginata.

Yu moved his creature first. "Izanagi, use Karate Chop." Izanagi nodded and charged towards Orpheus, aiming to strike him down with the blunt side of his naginata.

"Orpheus, uh… Round!" Minato commanded. The musician barely dodged the attack, and was caught on his shoulder. However, he was far from hindered. From his speaker, Orpheus released a blast of sound waves at Izanagi, which knocked into him and blew him to the side.

"Hm… Thundershock," Yu said. Izanagi quickly recovered from the disorienting sounds and spun his naginata, sending a bolt of electricity from his body at Orpheus. Not anticipating the attack, he was hit full on by the Thundershock.

"Uh…" Minato hadn't looked at the abilities of his creature beforehand. That much was clear. That being said, he quickly pulled it out and in the meantime told Orpheus, "Round again!" On command, another blast of sound waves shot towards Izanagi, but this time, he dodged, knowing what was coming.

"What's wrong?" Yu taunted. "Yo' momma's so fat she wakes up in sections!" Izanagi charged towards Orpheus as he recovered to use Karate Chop again.

And yes, what Minato had encountered was possibly the worst joke maker in the world. He gritted his teeth, finally getting a list of Orpheus' abilities. "Orpheus! Dodge and Metal Sound!"

Orpheus responded as quickly as possible, which involved him getting clipped on his arm. The sound of metal scratching and grinding together screeched from his speakers, distracting Izanagi as the harsh sound rang in his ears.

"Get it together! Use Thundershock again!" Yu yelled. As Izanagi sent another bolt of electricity to Orpheus, singing him with the sparks, he said, "Yo' momma's so fat that when light was born God told her to step out of the way."

He wasn't even chuckling at his own joke. The snark was strong with this one. "Yo' momma-"

"That's it! Shut the fuck up! My momma isn't even alive anymore! Give it a rest!" Minato snarled.

"No wonder you're emo dude. Sorry," Yu said, with as blank a face as ever.

"Whatever, you senile old man. Go colour your hair, or better yet, wash your ass! Get outta my face," Minato growled.

The two creatures that were fighting looked between each other curiously. Their owners were very involved. They shouldn't interfere. They watched on passively.

Yu cracked his knuckles. "Looks like someone's ass needs a serious spank-"

"Blooba blopp!"

"What the fuck was that?" Minato looked around as Yu was rudely interrupted.

"Rude!" Yu huffed, watching a group of zombies come towards the two of them. "Izanagi, fry their asses!" Izanagi turned towards the zombies and fired shots of Thundershock from his body towards them.

"Tch." By then, Minato finally knew what Orpheus had learned. "Use Bullet Punch!" Orpheus rushed towards one zombie and with blinding speed knocked its head clean off. "Then Round!" On cue, he released a brain-rattling blast of Round at the remaining two zombies, severely disorienting them.

"Hmph. Chop their heads off!" To end it off, Izanagi used his naginata to end them in one fell swing of his weapon. Yu shook his head and turned back to Minato. "Now back to before I was rudely interrupted… Izanagi, Thundershock!" Instilled by Yu's irritation, the Thundershock was more powerful than usual, but that didn't faze Minato this time.

"Orpheus. Confusion!" Orpheus' eyes began glowing red with mysterious power, and a mysterious force stopped Izanagi in his tracks before swinging him down hard onto the ground for super-effective damage.

"Oh shit…" Yu ran over to Izanagi. "You okay?" Izanagi struggled to his feet, gripping his naginata for support. "Fine, you won this time… but I'm going to have more creatures with me the next time, and I'll definitely beat you up, you hear me?" Yu sighed, looking at Minato balefully.

"If you say so, Yu," Minato shrugged. He wasn't going to tell him that he barely just won.

With that, Yu began to make his way down the hill to the next route.

Minato looked up at Orpheus as Yu left with Izanagi. "What do you think?"

Orpheus shrugged, and a robotic voice came out his speaker. "That fellow's jokes are amusing out of context."

"Maybe…" Minato sighed. "Wait, did you just talk?"

"Creatures can talk," Orpheus said simply. "People don't ask."

"Huh… well then."

* * *

**Nights: Heh, sometimes, I like Yu better than Minato. I hope you liked him too. Anyway, you get the gist of the plot. Some incredibly powerful being has launched a zombie apocalypse. The world is set in a post-apocalyptic setting. Minato and Yu, along with someone else will have to run, fight and survive. You could say only a few thousands of the region's population remains. Expect destruction, carnage and death everywhere. Since, unlike Pokemon, Personae aren't that easy to control and they usually mind their own business, since they see humans as something that created them (they are myths given form actually, right?). But they're still proud gods that will do whatever they want if they find their master unworthy. And, please do review, RG and I would like it very much. Toodles.**

**Star: Hey guys! I'm glad this is getting some response! I accidentally made a longish chapter for everyone, so hope you enjoy it! As you might already guess, other major characters from the Persona series are going to be making an appearance too. It's just a fun question of when.**  
** Hope you enjoy the setting too! Minato is not going to have an easy time with all this trouble roaming around. Plz box us yo thoughts and we'll see ya guys later!**

**Reviews! As always, it's me (Star) replying because Nights is laaaazy. :P**

**BloodAndGuts: Ehe. Hope you do! :P**

**PokeFan: Thanks! We'll do our best!**

**SteveisRight: I'm glad you like the concept! There'll be more dark stuff coming up because for now it's more light-hearted.**  
** You know, I think you're right about that. Maybe it's because he isn't necessarily doing his work under someone else's bidding…? X3**  
** lol, tbh most of that was thought of on the fly, so glad someone finds it believable!**  
** Well no, but hopefully this battle was better. This one was a bit more serious.**  
** There'll definitely be more coming! Imagine him capturing Thanatos… You know it's gonna happen!**  
** Thanks Steve!**

**Yoshikunitsu: I'd say Pokemon Persona. Minato will be expanded on later to get a sense of how he would react to later events that will inevitably happen because this is like an adventure on hard mode, like Minato described. XD**


	3. Another Half

Getting eaten by a bunch of zombies in your sleep wasn't an appealing thought.

Minato left Arclight soon after taking a rest from his battle with Yu. That guy left almost straight after finishing the battle, so he was probably farther up the road. But he beat him, so Minato wasn't so incensed.

He'd found out that Orpheus could indeed speak to him, although they didn't really talk for long. It was just a surprise. Very useful to know though. "Maybe if I got him to rant about something using Round, it'd do more damage…" Minato mused aloud.

Taking one last look at his surroundings and scanning it for supplies that he could possibly use (the best he found was some food scraps and a bloody switchblade knife), Minato hit the next road. He did wish he had a map… but he couldn't be sure how long his COMP would last if he just kept on using it for directions. They weren't infinite battery-wise. If they were, his journey would be a lot easier.

The road was rather flat, fenced with green shrubs. The walk would've been nice… if not for the zombie corpses littered about the flowers and greenery. There were some walking around; in fact, there were much more than before.

He opted to stay quiet and pass by unnoticed. Minato would've rather gotten to some form of civilisation soon, even though his creatures getting stronger were also a large concern. Sighing, he felt the air grow cooler and more stagnant. There was less wind and more clammy feeling hanging in the background.

Minato reached a large, thick forest. It looked rather intimidating, but if he didn't know any better, it would also be a good place to try and find a new creature if he was lucky. The trees towered over him and hid darkness which hid things unknown. Moreover, there was a sort of stench tinging his senses. The smell of blood. Gulp. "Alright. Looks like we're going!"

Steeling himself, his first steps were unsure.

Thankfully, it wasn't as dark as he thought it would be. There was still sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees; enough for him to see where he was going. Minato thought he found a path through which to he could walk and started to follow it, although with ponderings of finding new creatures at the back of his mind.

Not that he'd have time to think while there was a group of zombies in his way. It was small, with only about four or five in the group. But any one of them was dangerous. "Orpheus, come on." Minato removed Orpheus' medium from his belt and let him out. "Use Confusion," he commanded.

On command, Orpheus' eyes began to glow red. "Grab one of them, and smack them into the others," Minato grinned. Best plan ever. A red glow also appeared around one of the zombies, and it began to try and struggle out of his grip, gasping with raspy moans as if it was being suffocated.

Orpheus did as Minato had asked, and smacked the flailing zombie into another, sending it cascading to the ground and turning it to dust. "Need a little help there?" Yet another one of the zombies was destroyed with a pink gust of energy, and behind it was a golden, robot-like figure with red flowing hair that looked similar to Orpheus.

Who the hell said that?

"Eurydice! Fairy Wind, again!" It was definitely a girl saying that.

The newly named Eurydice spun and formed a pink blade that whirred towards yet another of the Lost and decapitated it.

"I can't lose here now… Bullet Punch!" Minato called. Orpheus charged towards the last of them and planted his fist into the zombie's stomach (or well, it looked like its stomach area), releasing a garbled scream.

"Metal Claw!" Eurydice came and with silver glowing claws formed around her hands, ripped the zombie's skull apart. She looked back at her master with a slight smile from behind her muffler.

"Thanks!" the girl commanding the creature said, returning Eurydice to her medium.

"Come back Orpheus," Minato said. He nodded and returned to medium form just like Eurydice did. "Uh… thanks for helping." Minato rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't expecting to be helped, and honestly, he could've done with them himself. But hey. It was another person, and she wasn't looking to challenge him to a battle or something.

"No problem," the girl replied, stepping into a ray of sunlight so he could see her. She looked similarly to her own creature, with auburn hair in a ponytail. "I'm Hamuko. What's your name?"

"I'm Minato," he replied, not missing how similar their names were.

"Sounds good. I'm guessing you're trying to get through here as well? There's a town just on the other side that isn't completely ravaged, so I've been trying to bush bash my way there," Hamuko laughed.

"Yeah, I am," he agreed.

"Mind if I tag along? We might get through here faster if we team up… I mean, if you aren't going to steal from me or something! I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it!" Hamuko said, rather dramatically. "A-Anyways, what do you say?" she asked.

Minato thought it over. Well, she did just help him, he supposed. It wouldn't hurt either. She was right after all. Sometimes teaming up was just the best option. There was something about her that seemed familiar too, although he couldn't put his finger on what. "Well, it won't hurt, I guess. Sure."

"Sounds good!" Hamuko said excitedly.

"Uh yeah. I've… I've actually been wondering if there've been any creatures around here. I thought since this place was kinda different from the rest, there was something here…" Minato said. It was a little hard to keep up with her. She was certainly energetic at least! "Would you have any idea?"

"Oh yeah actually!" Hamuko exclaimed. "I saw a pond before… and there was a special kind of creature living there! I still remember where it is. Wanna look for it? I need to refill my water bottle anyways!"

Well, at least she was being quite helpful. "Alright. I need to do the same anyways, even if there isn't anything there," Minato agreed.

"Saying that as if you don't believe me?" Hamuko gasped, acting offended. She also started in the direction she remembered the pond being.

"H-Hey! I did just meet you! Do you expect me to trust you just like that?" he blinked, following her.

"Now, now. I'm just joking! You need to lighten up a little." She grinned at Minato's flustered face and laughed.

Didn't that bastard from before say that he was an emo dude? Aw come on, that wasn't true! He was just serious… "Right…" he sighed.

The two of them talked about what they'd been seeing and what had happened to them so far. "Well, I found Eurydice on the outskirts of town. She basically came over to me and started protecting me, even though I didn't have a medium with me at all," Hamuko admitted. "It was kinda strange… but I like her company, so all's good!"

What it meant to Minato? She'd been chosen by her creature too, just like him. "That's cool. Someone actually gave me mine, but when I used Orpheus, he listened to me straight away. They said that if they listen to you like that… or are drawn to you like what happen with Eurydice, you're destined for greatness. Apparently. I don't know how it works. I think it's just a legend."

"Maybe! I feel like we were made for each other, if you know what I mean? Orpheus and you look kinda like that too," Hamuko pointed out. Well, they did look a _little_ similar. As far as the hair was concerned. So probably not really. "It's actually kinda funny! Because… Eurydice and Orpheus were supposed to be husband and wife."

"I'm not going to marry you. That's for sure," Minato said, folding his arms.

"What do you mean by that!? You mean I'm _not_ cute?" Hamuko gasped. It was a joke, of course.

"I didn't say you weren't," he replied, not realising what he said until after. "U-Uh… I mean, we don't really know each other or anything, so I can't make that kind of decision."

"Oh, that's good," Hamuko sighed in relief. "If you said that I wasn't cute, I would've kicked your ass."

What the hell kinda companion did he just end up with!? "…right."

"So… family-wise, how are you doing?" Hamuko asked with her happy face turning into a frown.

"…Both of them are probably dead," he said. Although thinking about it like that… his parents were probably dead. His house was ravaged, along with the rest of his town. If that was true… he couldn't even know if he had to mourn for them. "Town was destroyed, along with my house, so I guess."

"Oh… my parents are probably dead too. My town was all messed up," Hamuko replied. "I don't even know if my best friend's alive. Knowing him, he probably is, but I dunno. I hope he's okay."

"I hope so too," Minato agreed. "I actually can't remember what happened before I woke up… like the memories were knocked out of me."

"That's too bad. Would've been nice to know what happened! But at the same time, maybe you wouldn't want to know," she sighed.

The forest air seemed to clear as the two neared the pond. It seemed easier to breathe, the weight of the darkness slowly lifting. It was illuminated by the sunlight which came through the leaves, and the little sparks of energy that flew around the water. The liquid looked clean, and flowers grew around it in abundance. "This is it!" Hamuko said, pointing it out.

"Seems… magical," Minato nodded along.

"Yup. I'm going to refill my bottle now," Hamuko said. "Tell me if you see anything!"

"Alright." He briefly walked around the banks of the pond. It wasn't particularly big, and the water trickled on some rocks in a stream. For a while, it was peaceful and the area was filled only with that sound.

Tinkle!

"Hm?" Minato turned his head towards the source, finding a small, fairy-like creature no bigger than the length of his forearm. Slowly, he removed his COMP from his pocket and took a picture of it as it tended to the flowers. The data read:

Creature: _Pixie_  
Specie: _Sprite_  
Type: _Fairy_  
Ability: _Regenerator_

Info: _Pixie is a mischievous spirit and likes playing tricks on travellers. However, they are not without senses of duty and take care of flowers and wildlife so that they flourish._

He wanted to whistle when he found that information. Looks like Orpheus would be alright to take it on! He knew partly about resistances and weaknesses of different types since because they aired matches of creature against creature on TV sometimes. What else was a boy going to do but soak up the information? Up until then, he'd been quiet, but summoning Orpheus broke the silence.

Pixie gasped and began to speed away from the scene as fast as its wings could carry it. And it was a fast little bugger! "Orpheus! Try going after it with Bullet Punch!"

Orpheus charged at blinding speeds towards the Pixie, but she managed to dodge at the last second. It was not only quick, but agile in flight, which allowed it to evade the attack that probably would've left it weak enough to capture.

Unfortunately, it was also heading straight into Hamuko's line of sight. "Eurydice! Metal Claw!" Briefly summoning her creature, Eurydice burst onto the scene and tried to swipe at the Pixie. Again, it dodged, but Orpheus was right behind.

"Okay then! Use Bullet Punch again!" Orpheus swung his fist and aimed for Pixie, but this time… it attacked.

The Pixie let out a bright stream of electricity that spread and hit both Musician creatures, stunning them momentarily. "Dammit! It's getting away!" Minato growled. "C'mon Orpheus! Use Confusion, and hold it in place!" Struggling to keep its composure, Orpheus' eyes hummed red. Similarly, a red glow appeared around Pixie that held it in place. "Hamuko, can you hit it now?"

"My pleasure!" she grinned. "Metal Claw!" Unable to move, Pixie was hit squarely with Eurydice's claws. "Try getting it now!" Hamuko said as Pixie was grounded.

"Alright!" Minato ran forward and threw an empty medium at the downed Pixie. Blue light encapsulated her, and drew her into the card. He knew that there was a small chance it could escape if it still had a lot of energy, but with how it was hit with a weakness, he doubted it. And he was right to doubt.

Pixie was captured.

"Whoo!" he fist pumped and picked up the medium. Okay, so maybe it was just Pixie, but he just captured his own creature for realsies! "We caught it! Thanks for helping!"

"No problem!" Hamuko grinned back. "Since we're done here, should we find the path out?"

"Sure," Minato nodded.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go so soon."

"Huh? What are you talking about? This is just perfect timing," Minato groaned. Orpheus was weakened, and even though creatures could heal by themselves, they needed time. Not to mention the fact that Pixie just got nailed by a super-effective move and would be next to no way recovered.

"C'mon, we ain't got all day! We have an adventure, AND a zombie apocalypse to get through!" Hamuko complained.

"Well, just stay and relax… you'll have great company!" A man with white hair and a pale, lean body stepped out with some zombies at his side. "Black Frost!" A flash of blue light appeared. The next moment, a black snowman with a purple bomber hat and piercing red eyes came with a grin on his face.

Of course, Minato took a picture of it.

Creature: _Black Frost_  
Specie: _Dark Jack_  
Type: _Ice/Dark_  
Ability: _Flash Fire_

Info: _Black Frost is said to be a regular Jack Frost who remembered his demonic nature. While he keeps his mischievous personality, he also gains a side of humanity which still haunts him now._

"Uh… what now?" Minato blinked.

"Black Frost. Dark Pulse," the man said. The snowman flipped and sent a beam of shadows spiralling towards Minato and Hamuko.

"What the hell!?" Minato barely dodged the attack, and more adrenaline was being forced through his veins. His nerves were just starting to calm down after capturing Pixie, and now they were being attacked by another creature. Commanded to by what looked like another person. "O-Orpheus! Bullet Punch!"

Orpheus appeared and if it was possible, moved even faster than he did before. He slammed his fist into Black Frost's stomach, making him hiss as he bore the pain. "Fire Punch." Black Frost grabbed Orpheus' hand with one and his other was raging with searing flames, itching to find its mark on him.

"B-Bullet Punch!" Orpheus himself seemed surprised by the order and although the fire grazed his shoulder, Black Frost sustained the greater damage in the form of an impromptu counter.

"Ho, interesting…" the man mused aloud. He didn't think he'd make such a brash move, but it worked. Black Frost seethed as he recovered from the blow to his face and glared Orpheus down. "Frost Breath." Honestly, the attack was too aptly named for him.

Icy wind blasted from Black Frost's mouth and hit Orpheus close range for critical damage and a good layer of frost that locked up the joints of his arms and legs. "Orpheus! Are you alright!?" The musician struggled from the ground to respond, but was interrupted as Black Frost smashed his flaring fist into Orpheus' speaker stomach. The sound of clanging metal ground from it, and Orpheus collapsed. "Return!" Minato said, gritting his teeth.

"Eurydice!" Hamuko called her own creature to the field, and Minato tried to send out Pixie. "Screech!" Eurydice recreated the sound of trains shaving metal from the tracks as they ground to a halt, providing a good distraction for Minato. It hurt EVERYONE'S ears, but they just had to bear with it.

Despite what Minato thought, Pixie seemed to be in fairly good condition. "Uh…" he scanned Pixie, finding that it knew four moves. One of which seemed to be an indicator of what was to come. "Morning Sun!" She started to glow and her wounds were not so grievous or ghastly.

"Black Frost, use Frost Breath again." Black Frost unleashed frigid gusts at Eurydice even through the incessant sound she made.

"Stop and dodge, then use Fairy Wind," Hamuko commanded. The screaming metal halted and Eurydice moved from the ice as best as she could. Then, a pink gale blew into Black Frost's. He put up his arms to lessen the damage before it hit, but it still hurt quite a bit.

"Pixie! Draining Kiss!" She sped to Black Frost as he was distracted, and drew a pink line from her lips to his heart. Globs of energy and life began to siphon into Pixie through the string of energy.

"Use Frost Breath." Black Frost glared at Pixie and puffed out ice onto her wings. Thankfully, Pixie wasn't badly injured and continued to heal herself.

"C-C'mon! Just go!" Minato growled at the man.

He chuckled. "Fine, fine. Come along Black Frost," the man beckoned. Black Frost almost seemed to roll his eyes as he used Fire Punch and knocked Pixie away, dispelling back into his medium. "I will meet you again, and it will be worse. I have more creatures than just Black Frost."

Immediately, they paled. And they had to use nearly three creatures against it just to defeat him?

"Farewell." With that, he walked off with the zombies that were watching, neither of them knowing exactly where to. They would've liked to find out more about him and the zombies following him, but knowing that he had more creatures up his sleeve wasn't exactly reassuring.

"T-That was tiring…" Minato said, recalling Pixie to her medium.

"I don't want to think about battling that guy again to be honest," Hamuko said, putting her arms behind her head. "I think we should get moving. Hopefully our creatures will be okay next time we summon them!"

"I hope so too," he sighed.

They finally made their way back to the path, and from there they batted down easy zombies and in Hamuko's words, 'bush bashed to victory'. As the trees began to thin out, they knew they were starting to find their way through the brunt of the thick forest.

By the time it was clear enough to see the sky, the sun was almost starting to set. "Whew, that's the hard part done!" Hamuko commented, stretching.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Well, there's still a lot of forest to go. It isn't that easy unfortunately!" Hamuko said, rubbing the back of her head. "Um, I can make my way from here, and you can too. After the forest, you'll find a path to the next city, I'm pretty sure. Well, I think that's what it said on the map…" she trailed off.

"I guess that means we're separating now?" he asked.

"Yup! I'm pretty sure we'll see each other down the road again though!" Hamuko smiled. "If we're doing the same things and have a similar path, even if we work at different paces, I'm sure we will!"

"Oh well, I was going to ask if you had a COMP so I could get your number, but…" Minato hadn't thought of it before, but he really should've asked Yu the same question as well.

"Oh riiiiight! I totally forgot I had one actually!" Hamuko laughed. "Sure, I don't mind. We're friends now, aren't we?"

Friends? Well… he guessed so. "Sure," Minato nodded. After helping him through with that guy and catching Pixie, he thought he could consider her a friend at least.

"Sounds good!" The two of them swapped COMPs and registered each other. "Welp, that's done. I'll see ya around Minato! Don't call too often, or I'll think you're desperate!" she giggled. With that, Hamuko started off running into maze of trees.

"Yeah, she's still too hard to keep up with," Minato decided, walking through at a much slower pace.

* * *

**Raider: Hello guys. **  
** Thanks Komaeda for the new term he coined—"Personamon". I'll refer to them like that in ANs, but creatures in the story. So, you guys liking it so far? Minato made his first catch! And I did NO EFFORT to hide the Pokemon parallels. XD**  
** I forgot to tell you guys about Izanagi's stats in the last AN too, so I'll list all of them. By now, yes, Minato's creatures have levelled up some, but I'm not really counting those.**  
** Nights is still behind the scenes, so don't worry about him. :P I'm really glad about the response we're getting, and sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Plz box us yo thoughts and we'll see you guys later!**

**Reviews! :D**

**The Lonesome Komaeda (I'll just reply to the latest one): Yeah, I know. It wasn't exactly my idea that time.**  
** lol, you're right! KINDA like Pikachu. Glad you like it!**  
** Hehe. Minato defo caught a basic here, but there'll definitely be more powerful contenders later.**  
** Welp, alright. Thanks for reviewing! n_n**

**Fan: Sowwy, I don't know how the speed is going, but hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Yoshikunitsu: Hehe, thanks! Glad you think it's funny.**  
** Yeah, of course. **  
** Ooh, speaking of Pokemon, got any ORAS games yet? :P **  
** You'll see in due time!**

* * *

**Personamon stats!**

**Orpheus: Hasn't changed. As a note, he's good with special attacks, and is fairly defensive, but slower. He is higher level though!**

**Creature: Izanagi**  
** Type: Electric/Fighting (Why Confusion worked so well last chapter! :P)**  
** Ability: Lightning Rod**  
** Moves: Thundershock, Karate Chop, Thunder Wave, Scratch**  
** Specialises in physical attacks and special attacks equally and is fast, but a bit flimsy.**

**Creature: Eurydice**  
** Type: Steel/Fairy**  
** Ability: Pixilate**  
** Moves: Metal Claw, Fairy Wind, Screech, Astonish**  
** Like Orpheus… but instead of special attacks, is good with physical attacks.**

**Creature: Black Frost**  
** Type: Ice/Dark**  
** Ability: Flash Fire**  
** Moves: Dark Pulse, Fire Punch, Frost Breath, Play Rough (He has a higher level than the others)**  
** Pretty balanced! Defences are a little low, but makes up for it with decent speed.**

**Creature: Pixie (guess what she evolves into. GO ON GUESS)**  
** Type: Fairy (THIS WONDERFUL THING THEY ADDED I'M SO HAPPY)**  
** Ability: Regenerator**  
** Moves: Draining Kiss, Thundershock, Morning Sun, Misty Terrain**  
** Alright with special attacks and frail, but GOD it's fast and hard to hit unless you're focused.**


End file.
